


Comfort

by alafaye



Series: Romance Between The Sheets [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a fight with his sister and goes to Greg for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for IJ's Bring Back The Porn challenge community and fills "head/scalp/temple" rubbing for my card for DW's cottoncandy_bingo.

Greg couldn't stop the yawn as he answered the door. "Sorry. Long week. How can I--John?" He blinked as he took in the sight of John--shirt untucked, jacket open despite the chill in the air, hair mussed, eyes red. "What happened?"

John shook his head and pushed Greg back against the wall. He slammed the front door shut and pressed a bruising kiss to Greg's lips. "Don't want to talk," he said between kisses. "Just want you."

Greg's cock didn't have a problem with it and Greg's head decided that talking was overrated when John Watson was determined to have his way with you. Greg met the kiss with equal force and pushed John back from the front door. He had been aiming for the bedroom, but John was in no mood to be lead and their stumble lead them instead just next to the bedroom. Greg was turned and he hit the dining table with a whoosh of air.

"Fuck," Greg muttered. He hung onto the table as John pulled his trousers and pants off. "We need a condom."

John raised an unamused eyebrow and lifted a few out of his pocket. "Mind a bit of rough?" he asked gruffly.

Greg swallowed hard--he hadn't had anal sex without lube since he was a beat cop. It would burn, he remembered, but he doubted that what John wanted right now was to stop so they could figure out where they'd stored the lube from last time. "Don't have to work tomorrow," he finally said. He hopped onto the table and spread his legs.

John grinned wickedly and sucked on three fingers, getting them so wet his hand got covered. Two were inserted right into Greg without warning and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. It was worse than he remembered, the friction and stretch and pull, but then John found his prostate and the burn settled right in next the growing warmth of his arousal. The third was added, but Greg was given no time to fully relax around it. A handful of thrusts with his fingers was soon replaced with John's cock, covered in a lubed condom.

"All right?" John asked, breath hard from holding back.

Greg could feel it, the tension and anger in John's body. He leaned back more and opened his legs as far as they would go. He smiled and nodded at John who grinned and grabbed Greg's hips. He used it for leverage, pumping hard and fast into Greg's body, no time for comfort or love. Just pure fucking.

Greg hung on for the ride.

~~~

John was careful later when he applied a lotion, contrite and apologetic. "Sorry. I shouldn't have--I know better. I'm so sorry."

Greg turned and pulled John up for a soft kiss. "It's all right. I enjoy a little roughness now and then and we both got off, right?" He winked.

John flushed a little. "I still--I've never treated my partners like that."

"Who would ever spread rumors about a man who is all rough and emotionless during sex?" Greg teased. "I know you, love. You never just use a person."

"Well, there was one or two," John admitted with a teasing glint in his eye.

"And I wouldn't say no to it again," Greg said.

John was quiet--he still looked a little spooked from whatever had happened earlier in the day. Greg flipped them so John was under him and he kissed John as he reached into the bedside table. Ever since he had started dating John, he kept some in there just in case. John was soaking up the kisses and touches like a dry sponge, moaning and whimpering and wiggling. Greg slowly opened him up, whispering lover's nonsense, taking care of John.

"Greg," John whispered, three fingers in his arse. "Now. Please, now."

Greg kissed him and rolled a condom on. He leaned up and eased his cock into John who sighed and arched his back. "Brilliant," Greg muttered when he was fully inside.

John wrapped arms and legs around Greg, burying his face in Greg's neck. Greg kept his weight balanced on one hand, but he cupped John's head with the other. As he pumped his hips, his orgasm seemed to burn white hot, searing him and John both.

~~~

John sighed happily, resting his head on Greg's lap. The match Greg had recorded was playing and they had a bowl of popcorn to share. "'s nice."

"Better?" Greg hedged.

"Much." John smiled against Greg's leg.

Greg combed his fingers through John's hair--getting long, but he would never John to cut it; it was very soothing for them both when Greg ran his fingers through it. "Want to talk?"

John was silent for a long moment. "Just be glad your relatives aren't addicts. All right? Just...be glad."

His sister then. Greg took a deep breath and reached down with his free hand to wrap John's hand in his. John squeezed back. "Love you, Greg. Don't ever change. All right? This was exactly what I needed."

Greg nodded even though John couldn't see him. He raised their hands to kiss John's. "Promise. Love you, too."


End file.
